


Love Comes to the Mountain

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mountain Jim finds love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes to the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with the author known as Bast from the long defunct mailing list, Kixlist. I'm not really sure any of her old works are still online.

Standing in the airport after the trip to see his only brother, Jim Ellison sighed, trying to move away from the crush of bodies, the overpowering smells, the shrill voices. 

"Jim!" 

Turning, Jim saw Stephen moving across the floor towards him, a wide smile on his face. "Stephen." 

The older man smiled slightly and shook his brother's outstretched hand. "Come on, my car is this way." Stephen pulled gently at Jim's larger frame. 

Silently following Stephen to the stretch limo, Jim wondered how soon he'd be able to leave. Coming was a mistake. It always was. 

When their father died, Jim took his share of the inheritance and bought some land in Colorado. Living up in the mountains, alone, was wonderful - most of the time. He loved the beauty of his place, the silence, the solitude. Other times, when he was snowed in, tired of reading the same books over and over, tired of not having a mate to share his life with, he regretted his solitude existence. 

Jim had always been overly sensitive as far as his senses went. When they went on the blink, he could function, as his dad put it, normally in society. For many years, he'd been a part of that society. And had thoroughly hated it. Well, except for his time spent in the Army. He had enjoyed that. 

Stephen was rattling on about inconsequential things, the same as always. His brother was a bigshot with the Texas oil industry. Jim smiled to himself, remembering the fifteen letters he had received from Stephen begging him to visit. 

"Jim?" Stephen asked, hesitant to intrude on his older brother's quiet. 

"Hmm?" Jim turned his icy blue eyes upon his brother. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I have another guest right now," Stephen said quietly. 

Jim looked at his brother, a puzzled expression on his face. "Why should I mind? It's your home." 

"Ah, well, uh, I just don't want you to kill the guy when he won't shut up." Stephen smiled slightly. 

"A guy?" Jim raised his eyebrows. "I never knew, Stevie." 

"No, Jim, he's not with me...maybe you'll get lucky." Stephen grinned, on familiar teasing ground with his brother. 

"Ha." Jim grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "So tell me about your guest. Is he gay?" Jim laughed at the look on Stephen's face. 

"He's...different." Stephen tried to put his thoughts in order. "Not sure what his preference is. He's not tried anything while he's been under my roof. Very nice, younger than us and actually very beautiful." 

"Beautiful?" Jim echoed. "Never thought I'd hear you use that word to describe a man, Stevie." 

"Beautiful." Stephen said firmly. "He's an anthropologist and a writer. He's doing research on how workers in the oil fields relate to their families." 

"Name?" Jim's curiosity got the best of him. 

"Blair, Blair Sandburg. About five foot six, blue eyes and long curly hair. I swear, Jimbo, he makes me want to chase him." Stephen smiled and handed Jim a beer from the limo's bar. 

"Hmm." Jim stared out the window, not sure what to think about his brother's revelations. Stephen was one hundred percent straight, but never narrow-minded. Jim, on the other hand, was a lover of men. A fact he had kept hidden from his family - hidden from everyone but his brother. Stephen knew, Stephen always knew. Jim had slept with women during his life because that's what his father had expected of him. But he couldn't stand the way their bodies felt...their voices...their smell. Jim loved men and the fact that his bed had remained empty for many years now caused him great emotional pain. He missed the feel of a man's body next to his as he awoke in the morning. He missed the camaraderie, the easy sharing, the simple bonding with a male companion and lover. 

"Are you okay, Jim?" Stephen asked worriedly, knowing Jim's tendency to have 'spells', as their family called them. 

"Fine, but I need to leave Sunday, okay?" Jim turned to his brother with a weary smile. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, Stevie. You know how I get." 

"Sure. I'm just so glad you came, even if it is just for the weekend. Letters aren't the same, are they?" Stephen smiled, actually surprised Jim had agreed to come. "You need to get a computer, Jim. E-mail is such an easy way to keep in touch. Also its much faster." 

"Maybe." Jim distracted Stephen, returning the conversation back to his brother's houseguest. His curiosity had been aroused. He silently laughed at the pun on his own words. Aroused? Yes, his body could handle a healthy dose of arousal. 

"And you say this Sandburg guy doesn't shut up?" Jim asked. 

"No. Never. Doesn't seem to sleep either. Actually, I think he'll be moving on in a couple of weeks. His study is about done here," Stephen said. "Here we are. New landscaping." 

Jim smiled and looked out at Stephen's estate. "Nice, Stevie." 

"Oh sure. You know you hate it." They shared a laugh. Jim clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"I may hate the strappings of your civilized life. But you know how much I care for you, little brother." The two men embraced each other before exiting the limo. 

"Jim." Stephen put his hand on his brother's arm. "I, uh, wanted to tell you that Blair has the room next to yours, but if he's too loud, I did tell him to watch his noise, I'll have Myrna move you to the unused wing, okay?" 

"Thanks, Stephen." Jim smiled, patting his brother's hand. "I appreciate your concern." 

Going in through the kitchen, Jim saw Myrna talking to the cook. Jim walked up and hugged her. "Mister Jim!" Myrna turned with a smile, hugging him back. 

"Myrna, no Mister, please?" Jim begged, smiling down into the housekeeper's kindly face. "Stevie tells me you have a guest to fuss over." 

"Oh, my, Mister Jim. That boy, I've never seen anything like him. Anyone else would be dead from the things he eats. And sleep? I just don't think he ever closes his eyes." Myrna chattered, drawing Jim along with her. "Let me show you what room I put you in this time. How long are you going to stay, Mister Jim?" 

"Only until Sunday afternoon, Myrna." Jim smiled at her. "Then you'll have only the one guest to fuss over." 

"Ah, he'll be leaving soon. He's such a nice boy, Mister Jim. Very polite. Not like some of these around here." She turned, glaring at Stephen. 

"Myrna! I'm not rude to you!" Stephen exclaimed, his face red. Myrna sniffed and rolled her eyes. They all laughed. Moving on, she then showed Jim to his room as Stephen stopped off at his office. 

"Why don't you rest a bit before dinner, Jim? I'll be tied up here for an hour or so," Stephen said at the doorway to his office. 

"Sounds good. See you then, Stevie." Jim followed Myrna as she took him upstairs. 

"Here you go, Mister Jim. Mister Blair better not disturb you or I'll snatch that boy bald headed." Myrna opened the door, smiling. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Myrna. How have you been?" Jim smiled down at the elderly lady. 

"We've been fine, Mister Jim. I've thought about you a lot - you any better?" Jim knew she was referring to his spells. 

"Well, I've done a lot better since I've been out in the woods. Not so much to distract me out there, you know," Jim said softly. 

"Oh, Mister Jim....." Myrna sighed. She lightly touched the young man on his hand. "I miss not having all my boys around. Who else is gonna keep an eye on you, making sure you eat properly and dress properly. Maybe...." 

"I'm fine, I promise. Now I'm going to rest, okay?" Jim patted her on the back, ushering her out of the room. 

Setting his bags on the floor, Jim stared at the room as a sudden yearning for his mountain home overtook him. True, it wasn't much, and true, it was rustic but...it was his. 

Sighing, he sat down on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. The stress of traveling was almost too much for him; the overload on his senses actually caused Jim physical pain. Lying back on the bed, the older man wished for a quiet tranquility, a soothing presence. He longed for a lover who would help him deal with his heightened senses, a special one who could keep him centered and in control. 

He listened to the sounds of the house. Someone was playing a light, lilting melody on a guitar. That someone started to sing with a soothing voice, lulling Jim to sleep. His last thought was that the voice was not only peaceful and serene, but also beautiful. A beautiful male voice. 

Waking a few hours later, Jim heard Stephen's houseguest in the other room showering and realized he needed to see this man named Blair. He listened, waiting until the other man had finished dressing then quietly exited his room and knocked on the Blair's door. 

A moment later the door swung open. Oh dear God in heaven. Jim's knees almost buckled. Stephen hadn't even come close to describing the man before him. Jim let his eyes wander over the long luxurious curls, down to the sparkling blue eyes, the full sensual mouth, the compact muscular body. "Hi," Jim said easily. "I'm Jim, Stevie's brother." 

"Stevie?" Blair looked confused, then nodded. "Oh. Stephen." 

"Yes." Jim couldn't help but smile at the younger man. 

"Uh, come in?" Blair stepped back, his face puzzled, his eyes intensely studying the tall handsome man who stood before him. 

"Sure." Jim stepped in the room, and turned to face Blair. "I heard you playing...." 

"Oh, hey, man. I am so sorry; I didn't think I was loud enough to bother you," Blair hastened to apologize. 

"No, no. You didn't bother me at all," Jim replied. "I found it very soothing. You have a nice voice, Blair." 

"Thanks." Blair ducked his head, a slight blush on his face. Looking up at Jim, he was surprised at the gentle expression on the larger man's face. 

"I just wondered if perhaps after dinner, you'd like to go horseback riding?" Jim asked nervously, his fingers itching to touch, to test the softness of those chestnut curls. 

Blair grinned, bouncing excitedly. Then he looked shamefaced, admitting, "I've never been." 

"I can show you, if you're interested," Jim offered. 

"Sure, as long as you don't have me jumping hurdles or anything like that. I am so not into heights." Blair grinned. 

"No problem," Jim said with a smile. "Ready to go eat?" 

"Sure." Blair followed Jim out of the room, making small talk as they went downstairs. 

Blair watched Jim throughout the meal. He was intrigued and fascinated by the older man. Why, he wasn't sure...but an indescribable force was pushing him toward this man. And it certainly didn't hurt that Jim was a damn fine looking man. Blair had no problems with loving men or women; he just hadn't done either. 

Stephen and Jim sat together, talking quietly. Stephen glanced down the table to where Blair was eating. "What do you think, big brother?" 

"Nice. Told him I'd show him how to ride after dinner. Want to join us?" Jim said with a sideways glance at Stephen. 

"No. Two's company, three's a crowd. You go and have a good time," Stephen said with a smile. 

"But I.... " Jim hesitated, wanting his brother to come along. 

"Tomorrow, okay? I need to look over some papers tonight, anyway." Stephen smiled slightly and whispered, "Let me know if you get lucky." 

Jim laughed and shook his head. "Not even going to try." 

"Mmmm-huh," Stephen said knowingly. 

Finally dinner was over and Blair stood awkwardly by the door, waiting on Jim. Jim strolled up and smiled down into the anxious face. 

"Change your mind? If so, that's okay.... " Jim trailed off, realizing he could hear Blair's heart beating rapidly. Is that reaction about me, little man? 

"No, just nervous. I...I get worried over stupid stuff. Let's go." Blair encouraged Jim, touching him lightly on the arm, pushing him toward the door. Shit! Blair sucked in a small gasp of surprise; his fingers tingled where they had made contact with the older man's body. 

"Okay." Jim headed out the back way, beckoning Blair to follow him through a narrow back corridor lined with shelves. Blair followed as directed, careful not to bump into anything. He thought about what Stephen had told him at breakfast earlier that morning about the man in front of him. 

"Blair, my brother is coming for a visit." Stephen's voice echoed his happiness. 

"Cool. I'm looking forward to meeting him," Blair said with a smile. 

"Well, I need to ask you to be kinda quiet around him; noise bothers him, okay?" Stephen said, his gaze dropping to his plate. 

"Sure. Not a problem." Blair assured his host. 

As he went through his day, Blair had decided that perhaps Stephen's brother was a whole lot older than he was, and therefore needed peace and quiet. Or perhaps he suffered from migraines. It was definitely a pleasant surprise to see the handsome man at his door that evening. A young and very sexy looking man. 

As Blair followed Jim to the stables, he wondered how long the older man was visiting for. And could he extend his research time to coincide with that visit? For some reason, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with this new acquaintance. 

Jim chose a steady, quiet mare for the younger man, showing him how to saddle the horse and mount up. The entire time they worked, Blair was conscious of Jim's eyes on him. His body vibrated with unfamiliar feelings, delicious little shivers fluttering through his small frame. He unconsciously leaned into every touch that was initiated by Jim. 

Finally they were on their way, Jim staying close to the young man the entire time. Blair was happy; Jim seemed to be enjoying himself as they rode on in silence, taking it slow and easy. 

Jim broke the quiet between them first. "How old are you, Blair?" 

Blair grinned. "All of twenty-five. You?" 

Jim smiled ruefully. "Just turned forty. An old man compared to you." 

"Old? No way, man." Blair stole a look at his riding partner. "How long will you be visiting for?" 

"Just until Sunday, then I'm headed back." Jim hesitated, then plunged right in, diving deep into the pool of desire. "Married, Blair?" 

"Oh, no." Blair smiled at his companion's inquisitiveness. "You?" 

"No, was once. She left me for my CO," Jim said quietly, looking down at the ground. 

"I'm sorry." Blair bit his lip, trying to hold back the strange happy thought he had when Jim declared his unattached state. 

"Oh, don't be. I didn't...well, I was actually relieved when she was gone," Jim said with an embarrassed laugh, surprised he had given the smaller man such an intimate glimpse into his life. 

"Oh." Blair was quiet, thinking that over, examining the unspoken intent in those words. 

"How much longer will you be here?" Jim inquired, as they turned the horses down a path through a stand of trees. 

"Week tops, probably three days," Blair answered. "I appreciate your brother letting me stay here. Where do you live?" 

"No one's told you?" Jim asked with a smile. 

"No, I never thought to ask." Blair shrugged his shoulders. 

"You gonna come and visit me someday?" Jim teased. 

"Would you like me to?" Blair stopped the horse and looked at the older man. His breath caught, refusing to leave his body. 

"Yes." As soon as Jim said it, he looked embarrassed again, a slight pink flush spreading across his face. Whoa boy, going a little fast. Don't wanna scare off this little beauty. 

"I'd love to. So, where do you live?" Blair's leg bumped into Jim's as they rode side by side down the narrow trail. Again there was that tiny tingle, a little jolt of fire. 

"Colorado," Jim said solemnly. "It's very isolated. If you're really sure you'd like to come someday, I'll draw you a map." 

"I'd like that. How isolated are you? Do you have electricity?" Blair began to gently probe, trying to learn everything about this stranger. 

"Yes. I had it run up the mountain but it goes out when the snow is heavy. I've got a small generator for the refrigerator and the like, and wood heat. Why?" Jim asked. 

Blair blushed, his cheeks stained rosy red. "I would like to stay in contact with you after I leave and I thought...well...I've got e-mail and if you'd like my address...I wasn't sure if you'd have electricity to even run a computer." A shy smile ghosted across Blair's face. "When I lived outside Aspen about twenty years ago, we didn't have electricity in the cabin we stayed in. Or even running water." 

"Well, I don't mind roughing it, but having those things help. When Seth & I lived in town, we'd talk...." Jim grew silent, his face pinched and upset at the words that he had spoken. A pain buried deep resurfaced, stabbing his heart, reopening an old wound. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...." Blair said quietly after a few moments of continued silence. His eyes noted the emotions ghosting across the older man's face. 

"It's okay. It was over a long, long time ago," Jim said, looking ahead, his voice freezing out the younger man. "Better be getting back." 

"Sure." Blair stopped his mare, waiting for Jim to lead the way. Jim went on a bit further, then turned to go back up the trail. Blair followed. The way back was conducted in complete silence, the frigid restraint weighing heavily on the young man. Blair felt miserable. He hadn't meant to upset Jim. 

Finally they arrived back at the barn, a stable boy running out to take care of their horses. Jim walked away, quickly moving towards the house, leaving Blair alone, upset and confused. The young man slowed his steps, falling further and further behind, not wanting to antagonize the older man anymore than he already had. His gaze never left the Jim's retreating form, his eyes misting slightly with hurt bewilderment. 

Jim went straight to his room and slammed the door, cursing himself for being such a complete fool. Blair hadn't done anything, so why had he shut him out? Damn. Damn Seth and damn his heart for remembering the pain, the betrayal, the ache. He heard Blair walk quietly down the hall and enter his room. 

* * *

Blair looked around the elegant bedroom and sat down, rubbing his hands over his face. He wasn't sure what he'd done, just that it was bad, whatever it was. Sighing, he powered up his laptop and put on his glasses. Staring at the screen, he sighed again. Powering down, he put his computer away, took out his journal, and began to write. 

Journal - Blair Jakob Sandburg 

10-2 

Today I met Stephen Ellison's brother, Jim. He's here for the weekend. This morning Stephen informed me of his brother's arrival and instructed me to tone down my exuberance. Well he didn't say that exactly, just told me to be quiet. But I know what he meant. ;-) I'm curious why Jim would be bothered by noise? Anywat...Jim Ellison is a beautiful, powerfully built man. He just turned forty, 6'2" tall with deep rich blue eyes. He's been married, but his wife left him for his commanding officer. 

Before dinner, he asked me to go riding with him, and, as you know, I've never been. But I agreed because...well, because I'm attracted to him. A lot. He's so handsome and I just feel this incredible need to be with him, this desire to know him. But somehow, someway I royally screwed up. My motor mouth asked a question that obviously dredged up an unpleasant memory. I apologized but he just gave me the silent treatment all the way back to the house. 

I'm so confused. All I did was ask him if he had electricity. I wanted to know because I wanted him to have my e-mail addy. I really want to remain in contact with this man. Anyway, I started to ramble with my thoughts, telling Jim about the remote cabin Naomi, Ted (did I mention Ted to him?) and I stayed in. I'll never forget that freezing winter we stayed there when I was five. I told him how primitive it was there. 

Jim said that he didn't have a problem with roughing it, but that 'Seth' - and that's when he shut up. He didn't finish his sentence. I wonder who Seth was? His son? A friend? His lover? God I wish I could figure out what happened, what went so wrong. I feel so totally miserable now. In fact, I think I'll just go to bed. 

* * *

Taking off his glasses, Blair sat them carefully beside the bed and pulled the blankets back. Stripping quickly, he tossed his clothes on the floor, sliding in bed, the crisp sheets cool on his naked skin. Somehow, he didn't think he could bear to see Jim in the morning. His fragile emotions wouldn't deal well with another silent treatment. His innocence had reached out to the older man, a heart extended in friendship with the hope for more. A single tear rolled down his face and the anthropologist cursed himself. He was being too sensitive over someone he'd just met. Yet why was he so upset? So hurt? Turning over, he clutched at the blanket, pulling it up to his chin, snuggling down deep. He sighed, his decision to leave in the morning made. Yes. Surely he had enough material. Slipping off to sleep, he pulled the other pillow close, hugging it to his small body, wishing it was Jim. Wishing it was the big man wrapping him in a hug of warmth and affection. 

* * *

Waking early, Blair shoved his few possessions in a backpack and got ready to leave. He quietly went downstairs, smiling at the cook who gladly gave him a plate of food. He quickly ate, composing a thank you note to Stephen. Bidding all goodbye, he slipped out the door and began the walk toward town to catch the Greyhound bus. 

* * *

The sunlight on Jim's face woke him, and he stretched, easing the kinks out of his long frame. Listening, he extended his sense of hearing, trying to pick up on Blair's heartbeat. But there was no sound coming from the room next to his. Quickly showering, he dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. 

Surprised that the young man wasn't at the table, Jim looked over at Stephen who was reading the paper. "Stevie? Has Blair gone off to do some research?" 

"No. He left," Stephen said absentmindedly. 

Jim stared at Stephen. "Come again?" 

"He's gone. Here's the note he left behind." Stephen, released the newspaper long enough to shove a small piece of paper in Jim's direction. 

Jim picked it up, his mind racing. He began to read. 

Dear Mr. Ellison, 

Thank you for giving me your support during these past few weeks. I appreciate it and hope that one day our paths will cross again. 

I'm sorry not to tell you goodbye in person, but I don't want to anger your brother further. Please tell him I apologize for whatever it was I did, and I wish him the best of luck. 

Tell Myrna I'll miss her. 

Sincerely, 

Blair Sandburg 

"So what did he do, Jim?" Stephen asked quietly. 

"Nothing, I swear. I wasn't mad...I don't...." Jim sighed, and rested his head in his hands, letting the paper fall to the table. "Hell." 

"What?" Stephen asked. 

"Damn. I think, no, I know what he's talking about. We were talking about the modernization of the cabin, and I started to say something about...." Jim shut his mouth, cursing himself silently for a fool. You idiot. Look what you've done. Jim reached for the scrap of paper, crumpling the note as his fist clenched and unclenched, betraying his emotions. His heart berated his mind for hurting the young man. 

"Seth?" Stephen asked, setting the paper down. 

"Yeah. Well, anyway, the second I said his name, I reacted like I always do, shut down completely. He must've thought I was pissed at him. Hell!" Jim exclaimed, pushing away from the table. 

"Well, he's gone now. Sorry it didn't work out, Jim," Stephen said, compassion in his dark eyes. 

"Do you happen to have his e-mail address?" Jim massaged his temples, trying to ease the pain that signaled an oncoming headache. 

"Not unless it's on something he sent me when he first wrote me two months ago asking permission to come here." Stephen shook his head with regret. "We'll look after breakfast. Eat." 

A search of the papers an hour later didn't turn up anything. Jim sighed, frustration eating away at him. He had the e-mail address of the school that Blair was affiliated with. He would try that route. "Can I use your computer, Stevie?" 

"Sure. But what are you going to do for an e-mail address for them to reply to?" Stephen asked. 

"I'll just use a free service." Jim sat down at his brother's desk. When I get home I'll do what you've been asking me to do for the past three years - buy a damn computer. "The library in town has Internet capabilities." 

"Damn it, Jim. Why is he so important? I mean," Stephen searched for the right words. "You act like...well...like...hell, I don't know. I've never seen you act like this!" 

Jim chose his words carefully. "Stephen, I can't really tell you why I need to get in touch with him because I don't really know myself. I do know that I'm attracted to him but there's also something that compels me to him. It's more than just a physical, sexual attraction. I need to be with him. He...." Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. "He centers me. In just the few hours we were together, I experienced such a calmness, such a peace. Well except for when I was acting like a complete ass over the Seth comment." Jim shook his head. "Right now, all I know is that I need to find him." 

"Well, I'm not going to say I understand but you know I'm for whatever makes you happy, Jim," Stephen said quietly, looking down at the desk where Jim was seated. He raised his eyes to look in Jim's face and said fiercely, "But if he hurts you the way Seth did, so help me God ...." 

"Whoa, little brother. Calm down. We don't even know if it'll get any further than me sending this e-mail. Okay?" Jim grinned. 

"Yeah, sure. After you're done, want to do a little fishing?" Stephen asked. 

"Sounds good. I'll come find you when I'm finished." 

"Perfect. I'll go change. It's supposed to be a nice day," Stephen left the room smiling at the thought of time on the lake with his big brother. 

* * *

Back in Colorado, James Ellison immediately went shopping for a computer. He wanted to be hooked up and ready if...Jim slammed the door on that thought. There would be no ifs. He would find Blair. It was only a matter of time. 

Keeping in mind what Blair might need, Jim decided to buy the best computer on the market. He wanted the anthropology student to have everything he could possibly wish for. 

"Sure, Mr. Ellison. We can put it in your Explorer. Don't forget, you'll need to get a printer cable. And if you want, I can get you extra ink." The clerk smiled at the large man who looked absolutely lost amongst all the array of high tech equipment. 

"Yes, Leroy. I'd better get whatever you suggest. And...uh...what kind of program would be suitable for someone who submits a lot of professional papers, like, um, to scientific journals?" Jim looked at the bewildering array of software. 

"Oh, this right here, Mr. Ellison. A bit expensive, but well worth the money." Leroy held up a title and Jim nodded. "You want it?" 

"Yes, please." Jim smiled, as the clerk rang up his total, a second clerk loading it all in the back of his vehicle. Handing Leroy his Platinum card, he waited patiently for the young man to return with the charge slip. As he signed it, he asked, "Mind if I leave the truck here while I walk down to Pratt's, Leroy?" 

"No. Not at all, Mr. Ellison." Leroy slid the charge slip into the register before handing Jim his copy. 

Walking slowly down the sidewalk, his hands jammed into his jeans, Jim made his way to the hardware store. Entering, he nodded at a few people and went to the back of the store, through a door marked Private. "Mr. Pratt?" The large man called out as he entered the dimly-lit back room. 

"Jim!" The elderly man turned from what he was doing and smiled at him. 

"Hi Mr. Pratt! I was just wondering if you had any luck ordering me that larger generator?" 

"Sure did; it's back here, still in the crate. I'll have the boys bring it on up tomorrow, Jim." 

"Great! I'll see them then. Thank you!" Jim turned and went back out, through the store into the bight sunshine. Making his way back to the truck, he slid in and turned on the CD player. Singing, Jim headed out of town, towards home. His mind and his heart brimming with possibilities and hope. 

* * *

Journal - Blair Jakob Sandburg 

10-16 

Damn, I feel like an utter fool. I can't get Jim out of my mind. Is that not stupid, or what? I only saw the man, for what? A total of maybe three hours tops? So why can't I forget him? Why is his face firmly planted in my mind? It's not like he cared about me. 

And yet, there, when we first met, I thought, I felt...Oh Hell, give it up, Blair. The man was probably just being nice and you read way too much into his words. Put it behind you. 

Well, I had enough material to write and submit my paper. I was so excited when I started this project and, well, now...I could care less. But at least it's finished. 

Need to check my e-mail...so I'll stop for now. 

* * *

Jim sighed, looking at the bewildering array of computer equipment. Laying out the various instruction manuals, he got to work and was surprised at how quickly things came together, going much faster than he had expected. Finally he had everything installed. For several moments he sat staring at the monitor wondering what he had gotten himself into. He looked at the various ISP disks that Leroy had given him. Finally, he ran across one called GreyWolf and decided to try that one simply because he liked the name. Besides, Leroy said they were good people. 

Once that was installed, he chose a screen name, noting with satisfaction that they allowed up to three screen names per account. That would leave two for Blair, one for personal and one professional use. 

Staring at the monitor, he shook his head. "I can't believe this. I barely know him. So why did I just spend almost four thousand dollars on a computer, laser printer, and software, not to mention the larger generator? Am I losing my mind? All of this done on the hope that Blair will want to come be with me." 

Still shaking his head, he e-mailed Stephen. 

Subj: Finally  
Date: 10/16/98 7:34:12 pm Mountain Standard Time From: EllisonJ@GreyWolf.net  
To: OilMan@TexasOne.com 

Hi Stevie - I'm online now. Address above. 

Jim 

Then he checked his free provider. One message. Just sent. His hands were shaking. He just knew it was from Blair. Clicking on the message to open it, he stared, his heart pounding. Please. Dear God, please let it be him. 

Subj: Hey Mountain Man!  
Date: 10/16/98 7:25:52 pm Mountain Standard Time From: Anthro1@Cascade.org  
To: JimEllison@SoFree.com 

Hey man! I can't believe you went to all that trouble to track me down. I nearly fell out when the university informed me of your inquiries. 

I want you to know, I'm really really sorry I pissed you off, man. I just don't think sometimes, you know? 

The school fwded your e to me. I couldn't believe it when I opened my mail and saw you had e-mailed me. Could have knocked me over with a feather. I had just been thinking about you. I've got your phone number right here in front of me, but didn't want to call you just yet. Didn't want you to think I was pushy. 

I don't know how often you check your mail at this address but I'm hoping you'll write me back soon. 

I'm down in Texas again. I had a lead on some research but it didn't pan out. Nothing new in that department. Maybe I'll head on back up to Washington. Not sure. I take the bus, it's cheaper and you meet a lot of people. Should try it sometime, not that I can imagine you on a bus! 

Well, I guess I'll let you go. Write me, okay? 

Blair 

Jim smiled as he read the e-mail. He printed it, knowing he would save it forever. His first from Blair. Hopefully not his last. As it printed, he logged out of SoFree and sent the e-mail from his GreyWolf account. 

Subj: No I'm not pissed  
Date: 10/16/98 7:45:27 pm Mountain Standard Time From: EllisonJ@GreyWolf.net  
To: Anthro1@Cascade.org 

Hi Blair! I was so happy to receive your e-mail. I just couldn't wait to respond back to you. 

I want you to know you didn't make me mad. I just...I just get lost in my thoughts sometimes. And Seth...well, I thought it best not to mention his name to you because that would have been just too rude. 

But I want you to understand me and the reason behind my unforgivable behavior. I want to tell you about Seth. And then maybe you'll see that I wasn't mad at you. 

Blair, I'm gay. I don't advertise it, and living up here, well, no one really cares. I'm alone, living in a cabin surrounded by the wilds of nature. It's so beautiful here; you would really like the place. 

Anyway, Seth and I were lovers while I lived in the city. We were together for a long time. (Since I moved to Colorado 6 yrs ago I haven't been with anyone. Maybe this is more than you ever wanted or needed to know about me. But you have to understand things.) 

My dad, who died six years ago, did not approve of my lifestyle and that's putting it mildly. To make a very long story short, he paid Seth off. He paid him to take me for all I had. And Seth, the bastard, did just that. He took my money, he took my heart, and he took my life. That is why I shut down when Seth's name is mentioned. Now do you understand? 

I hope this hasn't been too much for you. I really want to stay in touch with you, Blair. Please write me back. 

Jim 

* * *

Blair had just finished up his e-mail when another one popped into his box. It was from an EllisonJ; had to be Jim! His hands were shaking as he excitedly opened it. Reading it, he thought about Jim and the betrayal and hurt he must have suffered at his father and Seth's hands. How dare they! God! I'm really starting to care for this man. Blair began to type furiously; he just had to write to Jim. Now. This very second. 

Subj: I understand  
Date: 10/16/98 8:01:46 pm Mountain Standard Time From: Anthro1@Cascade.org  
To: EllisonJ@GreyWolf.net 

Jim, 

Wow that was so fast, man! 

I am so glad that you weren't/aren't mad at me. I really like you a lot. I was so totally worried that I might have done something to make you angry. And, no, that wasn't more than I really needed to know about you. I...I care about you and want to know you better. 

Well, you didn't ask my opinion, but I think both your dad and Seth were shitty in what they did to you. I mean, whoa, totally bad karma, Jim. Good thing I wasn't around; I would have kicked their butts. Big time! 

Anyway, about me...not much to tell, really. I'm pretty ordinary. An anthropology grad student. I only have my mom and she's in Canada somewhere. Probably fighting for some endangered species. That's my mom---a free loving, totally committed environmentalist---she wants to save the world! 

Hey, if you want to give me a call - I just thought of this - my phone number here at the motel is 817-555-3211. Rings right into my room here at the Ft. Worth Budget Lodge. 

But, hey, if you don't want to call, that's cool, too. I'll understand. I know we just met and that you might not want to get that personally involved yet. :) 

Heard Colorado is supposed to be getting snowfall in the next few days. Lay in some wood, Jim. Keep warm, my man. 

B 

Jim grinned when his mailbox rang. His heart jumped as he read the e-mail. Making a note of the number, he logged off and reached for the phone. 

<riiiiiiinnnnngg riiiiiinnnngggg> "Hello?" 

"Blair?" Jim's voice was low and husky with emotion. 

"Hey! Jim!" Blair couldn't believe his luck. 

"Hey. You busy?" Jim said quietly. 

"No, no, Jim. Just looking at the TV for a few minutes. What's up?" Blair smiled, bouncing on the bed with delight. 

Jim was silent for a long moment. 

"Jim?" Blair asked hesitantly. 

Taking his bruised heart in his hands, Jim surrendered to the overwhelming need for this man. "Blair...Blair would you like to come and visit me?" 

"Sure! When?" Blair fell off the bed, his hand maintaining a hold on the phone. He wants me to come! 

"Now?" It was Jim's turn to sound hesitant. 

"Cool. I'll have to wait until in the morning to get my ticket. I'll have to get the motel to cash my traveler's checks. I'll have to...." Blair started to ramble, his excitement evident in the rush of words. 

"No...no, I'll pay your way. You want to fly?" Jim asked, his voice colored with his smile. Blair's enthusiasm could easily be heard over the telephone wires. 

"No way. Bus, or train. Remember, I'm not good with heights," Blair's voice registered an octave higher, signaling his nervousness. 

"But Blair...I live on a mountain," Jim said softly. 

"But you'll be with me! I won't be scared with you...." Blair's words rushed out, his face turning red as he realized what he just said. "Oh, Jim...look...." 

"Blair...." A hushed sigh of need filled the silence. "Yeah, I'll be with you." Another second of quiet emotion. "Okay. Let me think. There's a bus route that goes through town. Sorry chief, no train. Let me check on a few things and I'll call you right back," Jim's heart was filled with quiet happiness. Blair was coming to his home. 

"I'll get my ticket...." Blair started to say. 

"Blair, please...let me do this." Jim said softly. "I'll call you back soon. Wait for me." 

"Yeah," Blair breathed. He listened as Jim broke the connection, his voice whispering the other man's name. Blair put the phone gently into the cradle and sat back, waiting patiently. He had the strange feeling that everything in his life was about to change. 

Thirty-five minutes later, Blair was getting somewhat uneasy. Had Jim changed his mind? Just then the phone rang; he snatched at the phone, knocking it off the bed in his haste. "Hello? Jim? Hello?" He knew he sounded breathless. 

"You okay?" Jim said quietly. 

"Yeah...." Blair heaved a sigh of relief. Thank you God, he mouthed to the ceiling. "So, what's up?" 

"You need to get your stuff together. I got your ticket for tonight. The bus leaves at fifteen to twelve and will arrive in Denver tomorrow around five in the evening. I'll be there to pick you up," Jim fell silent. Finally he spoke again. "Is that okay? I can change. . . I don't want to...I don't want to rush you." 

"No, no way, man! That's great! Perfect!" Blair quickly reassured the older man. "I'll sleep on the bus." 

"Chief, be careful. You never know ...I'm sorry," Jim bit his lip, halting his words. 

"For what?" Blair asked, shoving his clothes in his backpack. He looked around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. 

"I don't want you to think I'm trying to be your boss; I'm not." Jim fell silent again, not sure of what to say. 

"It's okay, Jim. I kinda like you worrying about me, even though you don't really know me." Blair laughed, a little nervousness evident in his laugh. 

"I know you." Jim's words were sure and confident. 

Blair was quiet, wondering if he was taking everything the wrong way. "Jim, I...I want...No...I need to be sure I understand what's being said here. Cause, you know, I really like you a lot. And I wanna get to know you...maybe even be more than...than just friends." Jim didn't say anything for a bit and Blair sighed, sitting back down on the bed, cradling the phone between ear and shoulder. He tried to laugh. It didn't work. "Look, Jim, if I'm really way out of line...." 

A heavy sigh ghosted over the phone line. When Jim finally spoke, his voice had deepened into a lower octave, a clear indication of his emotional state. "I'd like to be more than your friend, Blair." 

Blair could almost see the big man running his hand nervously through his short-cropped hair. He listened intently, not only to the words but also to the feelings that hid behind the words. 

"Contrary to the way I'm acting right now, I'm a very cautious person. But something...something inside me compels me towards you. And trust me, Blair, I'm not talking pure lust here," Jim laughed softly. "Even though I have to admit you are beyond beautiful and I can only imagine the feel of your soft skin under my hands." Jim turned completely red; he couldn't believe he had just told Blair that. Struck dumb with embarrassment, he waited for the inevitable rejection. 

"Oh, Jim...." Blair cradled the phone to his heart. He closed his eyes as he brought the receiver back to his ear. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And Jim...." Pausing for a breath, Blair dove straight into the deep end with his confession. "I've been dreaming about you. In vivid Technicolor, trust me! So I guess...I guess, we'll just see how things go when I get there. Okay, big guy?" Blair grinned. "I'll call you right before I leave. Is that cool?" Speaking more so to himself, Blair began a list of things to take care. "I'll need to get some warm clothes when I get there. And I'll want to stock up on...." 

"Blair. We'll take care of everything when you get here." Jim knew his face was flushed and his heart was beating like a trip hammer. "I'll be waiting for you, Blair." Jim whispered into the phone. "You've got my number." 

"And I'll be waiting for you, Jim," Blair said softly. "See you tomorrow." 

They broke the connection and Blair stared down at the phone in his hand, grinning ear to ear. He wants me. Me! He sat on the bed for several minutes trying to get his trembling body under control. Finally Blair was able to stand on legs that no longer threatened to buckle. He called a cab first; then rushed around the room shoving the few items he had taken out of his backpack into the black leather bag. One last tour around the room to check for any missing items. Nothing. Grabbing the room key, he ran to turn it in. And just as he walked out of the lobby, the cab pulled up. 

* * *

Somewhere in the night, snow began to fall. Waking from a sound sleep with a sore neck and drool on his face, Blair blearily rubbed his eyes. Looking out the bus window, he sighed at the beauty of the scene before him. The world was white, a winter wonderland. He smiled, his heart happier than it had been in a long time. He was going to see Jim. He wiggled in the seat, trying to get comfortable. Reaching for his backpack, he rooted around looking for something to eat. 

He spent the entire trip, for once, quiet. Staring out the window at the white landscape, Blair mused about the enigma that was Jim. He was excited and scared both. What if, after all, they didn't mesh? What if he didn't measure up to Seth? Pushing those negative thoughts completely to the back of his mind, he sighed, resting his forehead against the cool glass. 

Pulling out a book, he began to read. 

* * *

The bus lumbered into the run down, dirty bus station, and Blair craned his head, looking eagerly for Jim, his stomach flip-flopping everywhere. Snow fell gently, huge, pretty flakes, and he shivered, knowing he wasn't dressed for the weather outside. Pulling out a sweatshirt, Blair jerked it over his head, his eyes still searching for Jim. 

Exiting the bus with his luggage and guitar in hand, he saw Jim waiting out on the platform for him. The older man stood, leaning against the brick building, his hands shoved into his tight fitting blue jeans. Damn the man looked good. It was all Blair could do not to wet himself. Rearranging his suddenly too tight jeans, Blair gathered his things together and climbed off the bus. 

Blair stood there, suddenly unsure of himself. He watched as the tall man pushed away from the wall and walked towards him, his movements slow and graceful. Blair looked up into eyes that were as blue as the Colorado skies. For several long moments no words were spoken. The two men just stared at each other, their gazes searching for answers to the questions their hearts were asking. In the same instant, they came to a decision and spoke, their words stumbling over each other. 

"Jim...I...." 

"Blair...I...." 

The two men laughed, the moment's sudden intensity evaporating. Jim reached for Blair, his gloved hand wrapping itself in the riotous curls that surrounded the young man's animated face. He pulled the smaller man close, leaning his forehead against Blair's. His gaze remained captured by the sparkling blue eyes of his new friend. 

"Welcome to Colorado, Blair. I'm so glad you came." 

Blair leaned into the warmth of the larger man, his eyes closing as he was overcome with emotion. "Jim...." he reached up and clasped the hand that was still tangled in his hair. "I...God! I'm so happy to finally be here." Blair grinned, his eyes slightly moist. "You don't know how much I wanted to come." 

A shiver from the younger man broke the spell that Jim had fallen under with the first touch of those soft silky curls. He instantly noticed the lack of warm clothing, the chilled flesh and the slight tinge of blue around Blair's lips. Moving quickly, Jim stripped his bulky coat off and wrapped it around the smaller man. He hugged Blair tight as he moved them and luggage both toward his Explorer. Bundling Blair inside the vehicle, Jim moved quickly around to the driver's side. Once inside, he started up the engine and turned the heater on full blast. Turning to Blair, he saw the man was shivering uncontrollably, his teeth chattering as he attempted to speak. 

Making a fast decision, Jim reached over the console and took Blair's hands in his, massaging warmth back into the chilled flesh. He grasped the small cold hands and blew a warm breath across them. He then proceeded to kiss each finger, the moist heat of his mouth warming the trembling digits. 

"It's okay Blair. Give the heater a few minutes and you'll be toasty warm in no time." Jim smiled and squeezed the slightly warmer hands. 

Their hands fell to Blair's lap and an instant inferno blazed into existence the moment Jim's hand accidentally encountered Blair's erection. Their bodies were now enflamed with the heat of arousal. 

Unable to stop himself, Jim traced a single finger over Blair's erect manhood. A simple, light whisper of touch. His ears were filled with the sweetness of the younger man's groan. Jim's eyes widened with surprise as he watched Blair's lower body arch up, seeking a deeper contact. 

His mind screamed at him. No! Too soon! You don't even know this boy! His heart ignored the warning, signaling his head to lower itself. A message was then sent to his mouth instructing it to kiss the full sensual lips that trembled beneath his. 

Jim obeyed his heart, struggled to lean over the console and kissed Blair. Their lips clung, each savoring the warm flavor that belonged to each other. It was a gentle, slow, sweet mating of mouths. Before the embers of passion could ignite, Jim pulled back, staring hard into a pair of hazy blue eyes. 

"Welcome, Blair. Welcome to Colorado." Jim bestowed a quick kiss on the nose of the stunned anthropology student. He then turned, snagged a blanket from the backseat and proceeded to tuck the woolen thickness around his guest and then moved back over to the driver's side of the vehicle. 

"There you go. You're as snug as a bug in a rug." The larger man smiled as he listened to Blair's musical laugh. Shifting gears, he put the truck in motion, setting it on the path that would take them home. 

The young man buried his face in the blanket, the whispered breath of his laughter warming the cocoon of wool he was trapped in. 

"Snug as a bug...." Blair chuckled again. He managed to tunnel out one hand. The freed extremity crept across the seat and captured Jim's large callused hand. A gentle squeeze acknowledged the young man's gesture before returning it to the warmth of the blanket. 

"Hold on to that thought little man. We'll be home soon and I'll be able to welcome you properly." 

The trip up the mountain was complicated by the fast-approaching storm. Increasing amounts of snow began to fall, obscuring visibility. Jim slowed down, taking the road's hairpin turns with the utmost caution. What was normally a one-hour trip stretched into two. 

Blair sat silently, his eyes fixed on Jim, watching every movement as the older man fought to keep the vehicle on the road. He swallowed nervously, battling the fear of heights that threatened to overwhelm him. He didn't need to look out the window to know the danger of the situation. He could see it in Jim's steely gaze, in the man's clenched jaw muscles and in the fierce grip of his hands on the steering wheel. 

An audible gasp of horror escaped Blair's lips as the truck began to slide sideways. A strong arm was thrown across his upper body, holding him in place as the truck narrowly missed plowing into the side of the mountain. 

Jim stopped the truck, allowing it to idle for a few seconds. They stared ahead at the huge wall of snow and ice they almost hit. 

"We're almost there. Just another mile." Jim said with a determined nod. "I won't let anything happen to you. Sing for me Blair. Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours." 

The young man nodded shakily, his voice stumbling with the rhythm of a familiar ballad. His singing strengthened as the truck moved forward. The soothing lilt of his voice eased the mental and physical strain that Jim suffered with. As the last note floated into the stillness, the truck's headlights cast their welcoming glow on the walls of the cabin. 

Twin sighs of relief were followed by heartfelt thanks to the heavens above for allowing a safe journey home. Blair offered up a wobbly smile to Jim as they gathered up the luggage and prepared to brave the elements for the short run to the cabin. 

"Sorry about being such a wimp." 

Jim cuffed the young man on the chin. "You were not a wimp. Hell, I was scared shitless. This is turning into one of the worst storms ever." Grabbing Blair by the arm, he cracked his door open, the wailing wind blasting the truck's interior with flurries of snowflakes and freezing air. 

"Ready?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be, Mountain Man." 

The two men shot out of the truck, running with great speed. Jim maintained a firm grip on the smaller man, hauling him through the mounting snowdrifts. They barreled through the door of the cabin, tripping and falling to the floor, Blair's luggage and guitar skidding out of the way. 

Blair landed squarely on top of Jim, the fall almost knocking the wind out of him. His long curls cascaded down, concealing the faces of the two men behind a thick silky curtain of chestnut brown. The precious air that Blair managed to suck back into his lungs was stolen away by Jim's simple kiss. The older man tangled his hands in Blair's hair, gently pulling him closer. 

His lips whispered a warm breath across Blair's face. "I'm so glad you came. I've ...I've been dreaming about your coming ever since we met." Jim leaned forward, kissing the lips that smiled down at him. "I want you to stay...to stay for...as long as you want." The big man closed his eyes in embarrassment, his words betraying his needs and desires. 

Blair sat up, pulling the older man with him. Placing his small hand against Jim's lean rugged face, he made a promise. "Man, you don't know how happy your words have made me feel. Of course I'll stay. I'll stay as long as you want me to. As long as you need me to... until you're ready for us to move on together." The young man bounced to his feet, his shyness feeding his small body with anxious energy. 

He looked around the cabin, his eyes searching out every nook and cranny. He laughed with delight as his gaze discovered the windowed alcove that housed a large desk and extensive computer equipment. 

"Wow! You went all-out didn't you?" Blair closely examined the computer and printer. His smile widened as he noticed the special software that lay beside the hard drive. He was touched by the older man's generous spirit. "You bought this for me?" 

Jim came up behind Blair, his hands gripping the smaller man's shoulders. "Yes. I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed for your work." He watched as Blair inspected the CD-ROM package. His deep voice broke the silence with a chuckle as he noted the younger man's obvious enthusiasm. It made him glad that he had spent all that money. 

Blair twirled around and smothered the big man in a giant hug. His lips nuzzled the warm skin of Jim's neck, tasting the salty remains of sweat. He nibbled on an earlobe before whispering, "You really do want me...here." Blair's eyes sparkled with joy. "You have made me the happiest man on earth!' A second hug was interrupted by a muted roar of one hungry stomach. 

The two men looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jim moved towards the kitchen. 

"Tell you what. I'll rustle up some dinner while you start a fire. Deal?" 

"Deal!" Blair walked over to the giant fireplace and reached for a handful of kindling. "And Jim?" The older man turned and looked at him. "Ummm...thanks. Thanks for inviting me." 

Jim smiled at the young man, acknowledging his gratitude. 

"How about a pot of chili for dinner?" 

* * *

Jim watched as Blair sprinkled seed out for the birds. It had only been a week, but the hardened loner, the solitary man of this snow-covered peak, had to admit his heart was full to overflowing with love for this young man. Love had finally come to the mountain. Blair's enthusiastic energy, animated imagination, brilliant mind and spunky spirit had forced him to once again embrace life; his existence as a recluse, a hermit, was now a thing of the past. From the very first moment, Jim had known without a doubt that this anthropology student would change everything. His heart had surrendered instantly, whispering incessantly to his mind, This is the one. 

Isolated together in the cabin for a full seven days had only reinforced this feeling. The savagery of the storm had dumped several feet of snow on the mountain, sealing the cabin off from the outside world. Jim's foresight in buying a newer, larger generator had been their salvation, allowing them the luxury of light, heat and power for all the appliances. Jim was amazed when Blair had ignored the new computer and all the available software. Instead the young man had spent countless hours talking. Talking! 

Jim had never met anyone who could talk as long and as much as his young friend. That boy never ran out of topics to discuss. Jim had to smile; he, the man of no words, actually enjoyed Blair's chatter. And furthermore, he had, with much bribery and coercion, loosened up enough to regale Blair with countless stories from his past, allowing the young man to catch small glimpses of his tortured soul. 

An absurd wave of longing washed over him as his gaze refocused on Blair. His youthful laughter scattered in the wind, drifting along with the slowly falling snowflakes. Jim's fingers itched with the need to touch the unruly curls that tangled with the breeze. Blair's eyes sparkled with his delight in the simple pleasure of watching the small birds scramble for seed. His smile was as bright as the sun, warming Jim's heart and body. Red cheeks and a rosy mouth were just too much of a temptation for the older man. It was time to play and have fun. 

"Blair!" 

Whap! A snowball caught Blair smack in the face, stunning him speechless. Slowly Blair brushed the frozen mush from his face. A wicked smile ghosted across his features as he bent down, pretending to wipe the remaining snow from his jacket. With lightening speed, Blair formed his own snowball and hurled it with perfect accuracy, hitting Jim squarely in the chest. A challenge had been issued, the icy gauntlet thrown down. War whoops echoed off the sides of the mountain as both men clambered for opposing snow drifts, seeking a worthy vantage point for the projection of their individual snow bombs. Birds dispersed with loud squawks of displeasure, protesting the interruption of their meal. 

It wasn't long before the snowfight disintegrated into an all-out attack. Jim rushed Blair's icy fortress, sailing over the frozen wall with one lazy leap. He tackled the young man, wrestling him down into the snow. Handful after handful of snow was dumped on Blair's struggling body. Joyful laughter spilled out into the silence of the late afternoon. 

"Jim! Jiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm! Noo! Nooooooooooooo!" 

Words of protest greeted Jim's newest assault...tickling. His large hands searched relentlessly for each weak spot on Blair's body. Tearing off his gloves, he dove under the younger man's jacket, his fingers grazing the sensitive skin of Blair's tummy and sides. Warm tears of happiness rolled helplessly down frozen cheeks as the smaller man struggled to overthrow his attacker. His hips began to buck wildly in an attempt to dislodge Jim. 

A tempting brush of groins halted all movement. Laughter melted into gasps of astonished pleasure. The entire mountain went absolutely still as the two men gazed into each other's eyes. Blair's mouth twitched, the beginning of a shy smile immerging. Taking the initiative, he eased his leg between Jim's thighs, muscle touching muscle. A single movement brought his leg in full contact with Jim's awakening erection. A hiss of frozen air blasted across his face, his eyes watching Jim struggle for control. Sapphire blue burned into cerulean blue as the carefully banked fire ignited into a heart and soul-consuming blaze. 

Strong and firm hands hauled the young anthropology student out of the snow. Silence was maintained as Jim guided Blair inside the cabin. Positioning the smaller man in front of the fireplace, Jim bent and stirred the embers to life. Soon a roaring fire bathed the cabin's darkened interior with a gentle glow of light and heat. 

Blair trembled, unsure if it was from the cold or from the desire that was pulsating through his body. His heart accelerated into warp drive the moment Jim began undressing him. Each piece of clothing was slowly removed, coat, boots, socks, shirt, jeans. Soon he stood only in his boxers, which did nothing to hide his raging erection. Tugging gently, the man from the mountain pulled the last remaining garment away. 

Blair stood there, naked, completely exposed, his eyes closed. His ears picked up on the rustle of fabric against fabric. Thump. A pair of boots hit the floor. A belt buckle grazed off the brick with a metallic clank. Mere seconds stretched into an eternity as Jim divested himself of his own clothes. 

A slow moan stumbled into the quiet. "Blair." 

Treasuring each second of the slow and leisurely exploration, a callused hand smoothed away the wild profusion of curls before continuing down Blair's small compact body. The musculature of his chest was tested by a firm grip. Nipples, tight with desire, were tasted by hungry fingers. The flat plane of his abdomen was played with, the simple invasion of his navel eliciting a moan from deep within. The fleeting yet tortuous sensation of warmth wandered over his cock and balls. The imprint of rough velvet on satiny flesh signaled the end of this journey of passionate discovery. 

With a wordless cry, Blair threw his head back and came, his hot seed spilling into the hands that had so reverently brought him to the edge of his innocent control. Their simple touch tumbled him over, spiraling his helpless body into a maelstrom of overwhelming emotions and desires. 

Hands of unknown tenderness lifted his limp body, cradling it with warmth, moving him away from the fireplace. The settling of their bodies in a chair and a gentle rocking motion soothed his trembling. Blair opened his eyes and beheld the loving smile on Jim's face. Fingers tangled themselves in the silky thickness of his curls, bringing his face close. A sigh of contentment whispered across his lips before Jim kissed him. A simple touching of lips that savored the taste of love, the innocent melding of mouths as hearts and souls merged and united for all eternity. 

"You are the one." These few chosen words were carried away into the silence as the two men hugged, embracing their love and their future. 

The cold, lonely mountain smiled down on the small cabin and its two inhabitants. The last remnants of the sunset cast lengthy shadows along the mountain's peaks. The chimney's curl of smoke drifted into the air, playing chase with the wind. 

A lone wolf began its serenade, heralding the moon's arrival, filling the night sky with its song, much as Blair's love had filled Jim's heart...for now and all eternity. 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested . . . [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
